


Let Me Welcome Your New President, Kim Minseok

by monbebemuseum



Category: EXO, Gay - Fandom, LGBT - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Government, Kim Minseok | Xiumin-centric, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT9 - Freeform, President, actually pretty good??, deeper than initally desired, implied ot12, makes you think, not realistic, nothing completely outwardly romantic but a good 'wow' factor, pretty gay, stated ot9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebemuseum/pseuds/monbebemuseum
Summary: This is just some plot based off a Tumblr post I saw where someone mentioned what life would be like with Byun Baekhyun as president, and then another comment that was like "and Chanyeol as first lady" so I let my mind run wild for a little while and for some reason, this is what I ended up with. So welcome to my story Let Me Welcome Your New President, Kim Minseok.





	Let Me Welcome Your New President, Kim Minseok

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to offonoff album 'boy.' while writing this, so I advise going to listen to that while reading. It'll make your emotions rawer.

   "I don't believe gay relationships are spoken about enough. I know the newest generations, mine and the one below me, have started to move past the old fashioned way of thinking our parents and our parents' parents inhabit, but that doesn't mean it's being spoken about anymore than it was twenty years ago; although this is the case, I was still elected as your president. Me, an openly gay man with male partners. Partners, yes, you heard that right. Spoken about even less than homosexuals, polygamous relationships. I am married to eight men, eight men that I love very, very much. You may know me as an ex-idol. I was in the kpop group EXO for around twenty years, we disbanded in 2032, and sealed our marriage overseas in 2034. It wasn't easy in the slightest. We were forced to cut contact with our beloved EXO-ls when traveling to the states, only being able to drop so and so on Twitter or Instagram every now and then. We had been in a poly relationship for around eleven years at that point, and we felt it was nothing but right to make it official. But in doing this, we had to go over to the United States, as same-sex marriage is still not legal in South Korea. It was disappointing knowing most of our home country was unaccepting, so that's when I decided I wanted to be the one to change it. My husbands supported me with a bit of worry, of course, but support none the less. It was scary, running for something as a spontaneous plan. I hadn't much time to map the whole situation in my head at all, but I threw myself into it because I knew I had people behind me pushing me to do it, not that that's a negative thing. Had those selective beings in my life not helped me go forward with what I wanted to do, I wouldn't be standing in front of thousands of the people in Seoul making this speech right now, and that's what matters. I tried and I succeeded." The lights washed over the crowd's faces in a breath taking manner, making Minseok smile with the sight of content dancing over his features. It _was_ scary, yes, but he was here. He was here and he could see the view points changing right in front of his eyes. A sense of realization clearing in their pupil's and tears gathering under their eyelids. That change was what mattered.

   He took his time making eye contact with everyone he could, going as far back in the crowd as the lamps of golden lighting allowed. Hues of light red and deep orange bounced off rims of glasses and a purple sunset was just slightly visible over the tree tops to the west. It was peaceful, the slow drone of music in the background and people laughing cheerfully with their family or friends. Public speaking was never something he was fond of before he understood _why_ people did it. In school you always have people come and talk to you about drugs or divorce, suicide or bullying, but you never really care. At least Minseok didn't for a large part of his grade school life. After a while, though, he started to get it. He started to process those public speakers that came and ranted about how every decision you make has a consequence don't do it because they're forced, but because they enjoy helping people. Even though he didn't care about what they had to say, that doesn't mean the person next to him didn't either. Taking a step back lowered his sense of self praise and humbled him, and that's what sparked his interest in wanting- no, _needing_ to make others feel the same sensation that he did the day he woke up and finally _understood_.

   He wanted to be an inspiration for the impressionable and someone the confident could follow. A leader for the public and a lesson for the intelligent. It was something he was willing to work for, but felt he needed to achieve in his life time. Although it wasn't what he initially desired to do with his life, he found joy in it. At first he wanted to own a small hole in the wall coffee shop that had an old jukebox in the far left corner of it that only contained r&b indie songs that aren't appreciated enough. He had been planning the finances up until his final year of highschool, but after being recruited by a family friend he was thrown head first into an entertainment company known as SM and soon debuted in SM's first "failed group turned kings." EXO-ls and his members were the only thing that made him stay if he's truthful. He almost left after Kris, finding it hard to bare living without him. Luhan hit him just as hard, if not harder. Tao was almost expected, though he'd never admit that out loud to anyone but himself, but he knew they felt it. Felt the distance start to grow between them after the second Chinese member left. The awkward conversations that used to be full of love and life, the forced laughter hidden behind mouths stuffed with rice that was too stale to have any want in. At night they would all pile in Minseok's room, they started doing that after the first had left. It was undeniably hard. Wanting to keep going and pushing through the pain. Stopping themselves from bursting out in sobs when any of them were questioned about the now ex-members. Choking on tears and hiccups in the bathroom, cleaning their faces and plastering on an empty smile. Even though it was hard, they kept going. They kept going after Kris left. After Luhan. Even after Tao. Minseok wanted to leave at certain points, but he didn't. He stayed for each and every one of the remaining members. They needed him like he needed them, and that's what brought them back together. He could still recall the night Junmyeon had made Yixing swear he'd never leave them. His tear stained face looking up at every single starkly identical one, eyes ringed in red and irises darkening to a near black. Chanyeol drew in a breath after his cries had calmed down, burying his face into Baekhyun's neck while sitting partially on Minseok. Finally traveling the expanse of the circle, Yixing rested his eyes on their leader once again, nodding solemnly and allowing a simple "I swear" to slip from in between his lips, Chanyeol's reoccurring weep restarting for the fifth time that night. It was sickening that they had to reassure themselves that a member of their own team wouldn't abandon them when there were groups out there that had gone twenty years without anything more than a bump. Nothing more than a small disagreement that could be solved in less than a night. At that moment, Minseok envied others for the first time in years. Even through the seeming repetitive pattern of their fellow friends leaving, he had never wished to be someone other than himself.

   That was when he decided to take his step back. A short absence from activities that the company blamed on an injury, when in reality it was just the recollection of his mental health; though nothing to complain about, it was godsend that they were willing to make up an excuse for the man. Weeks upon weeks were spent drowning in sorrow before he was able to gather himself up again, much like you would the pieces of a puzzle that you became too frustrated with to solve. It angered him for a while. Not being able to get himself together within days like the other members. Though he eventually came to terms with this, knowing his feelings were nothing to complain about. They were uncontrollable and scary, but they're still you. They're your ups and downs and everything in between. What makes you cry for hours on end and ecstatic from the little things that don't matter to the average person. In order to truly love yourself and accomplish your dreams, you have to accept your feelings for what they are, no matter how ugly or disgusting they seem.

   More than a thousand eyes were trained on the new president of South Korea yet he couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed of anything that he had just said, simply because it was true. Every sentence thrown together within a seconds' thinking, the cool wisp of mid-October air biting at his lips as he continued to spread awareness to this small group of civilians, though it would be aired on the country's TV the next day. His left consisted of four of his husbands, legs crossed and a smile sitting on their faces like they were made that way. Junmyeon and Yixing looked over when Minseok did, Baekhyun being a bit late to notice but nodding in reassurance when he had. Jongdae had instantly caught his gaze when the eldest looked over, already occupied analyzing his face and putting up his fist as if to say 'fighting.' On his right was the Head of Communications and one body guard, another four or five seated behind him and out of sight. Minseok was a loved being, but not everyone in the world is going to like you. That was probably the hardest thing for the man to wrap his head around. He never liked being the center of attention but he liked having people appreciate his presence, so grasping that not everyone was going to like him heavily upset the man in the beginning. Of course he eventually understood that not everyone mixes in a positive way, no matter how much you want it to work like that.

   Past the lone body guard was the other four of his husbands, Chanyeol sitting the closest to him. The nine of them had their natural hair colors currently, Chanyeol being the first to finally stop the consistent dying when his hair had actually started to fall out. Being the center of internet jokes about going bald for years on top of years was amusing, but became all too real when he found a chunk of blue in his hand after running spread fingers through the cotton candy colored mess. Kyungsoo and Jongin's frames looked incredibly small between Chanyeol and Sehun, making Minseok coo at the four. "I love them, and they love me. That's why my first act as president is going to be legalizing gay and polygamous marriage."

   Over three fourths of the group broke out in claps, the eight of his husband's standing and copying the crowd. This was a large step for South Korea, and it was going to take more than a while to pass it, but he was willing to wait it out. Equal rights aren't something to be taken lightly, nor are they something you can just abandon because it's "too hard" or takes "too long." The eight watched him in a comfortable silence among themselves, partially watching the crowd cheer and wondering what they had done to get so lucky. The sun had surpassed their side of the visible Earth, darkness enveloping the festival in a blanket of nipping breeze and soothing music, allowing Baekhyun to sway along lightly and watch everyone like he wasn't truly there.

   The large group of people dispersed with ease as Minseok stepped down, his eight first men trailing after him one by one. The Head of Communications reached for the microphone on the podium and brought himself up, one hand bringing it down to level it with his lips. "That was a beautiful speech, Mr. President. We couldn't have asked for a better person to deliver something so well thought out and perfect for the situation. We have decided to fight along side our President in trying to grant gay and polygamous marriage rights, so please support us. Again, thank you for taking your time to try and convey your point to this group of people.

Let me send off your new President, Kim Minseok."

**Author's Note:**

> began: december third of twenty seventeen at seven twenty nine p.m.  
> finished: december third of twenty seventeen at eleven o'five p.m.


End file.
